


Demonic Celebrations

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: GN! MC x Mammon prompts [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Named MC, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: For the ask by @like-nxrthernstxrs : I have a question for you! As it is the lovely Mammoney's birthday coming up, what would your MC give the boys for their birthday? **Pls check notesSix minfics where the human exchange student celebrates the brothers' birthdays
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: GN! MC x Mammon prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Demonic Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Since the ask was about my MC specifically I'll be using their name sorry! 
> 
> despite the typical idea you’d get from their name Eliza is neither white or western or a girl. 
> 
> All the relationships except the one with Mammon are just platonic✌ 
> 
> Since this took some time I'm gonna count this as this week's fic, specially cause I'll be posting two more on the 10th
> 
> Lemme know what you think cause feedback (either good or bad) is my only fuel

Lucifer gets a #1 MOM mug but also the day after his birthday he gets Eliza asking Diavolo if he could let Lucifer off work for the day and dragging the rest of the brothers out of the house while making Lucifer promise he’ll take a nap.

“Are you ordering me?”

“Well I mean…yeah? Not - not in a,” they wiggled their fingers in front of them “pacty way. Just in a concerned friend way.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Well Diavolo went through all the trouble of taking on your work load… He’d be terribly disappointed if nothing came of it.”

Lucifer had to stamp down the twitch of fond amusement that threatened to show on his face, “Are you trying to manipulate me?”

“No, I _am_ manipulating you. Because it’s working.”

He gave them a dubious look.

“ _It is working._ Right?”

With a sigh he said, “It’s working.”

“Great!” They pressed forward to give him a tight brief hug whispering “Happy Birthday Lucifer” before they were moving away, running off to presumably gather his brothers. “Remember,” Eliza yelled over their shoulder, “Sleep!”

* * *

The day of Mammon’s birthday he gets a scavenger hunt. He grumbles at first but the lure of the prize at each location has him solving the riddles in seconds. Eliza trots after him to each location. The gifts, though there are a lot of them aren’t anything big or overly expensive, a keychain with a little crow at the end of it, a bright gold cover for his D.D.D., A tote bag just so he could put the rest of his gift in it, that one choker/collar he had been eyeing a few days ago, a few of the old Disney princess movies because he got really into Cinderella, a warm scarf and set of mittens for the colder months because they know he prefers the warmth, a new pair of sunglasses, a new pair of earrings/studs, nail polish. But it’s the little notes attached to them that’s killing him.

_“It’s cute like you!” “I know your eyes aren’t gold but I always think of shining gold when I think of them. Maybe because they are so precious?” “I love you” “I saw you staring at it. You probably thought you’d look hot in it. You’re right.” “Did you know meeting you made me believe in happily ever afters?” “This one’s pretty selfish because seeing you happy and comfortable makes me happy” “This one’s a joint gift. I’ll need to borrow them because you light up the room” “You deserve the best things because you’re the best” “Have I told you I love you” “Stop solving these riddles so fast! I spent a lot of time trying to find the hard ones and now you’re making me look dumb! Plus my legs are hurting.”_

The words of the last note blurred a bit as he tried to discreetly sniff. He’d been holding back tears since the second note, not that he’d ever let the human know (they knew). He wasn’t sure why this was the one that broke him.

“Mammon?”

He turns to Eliza slowly. Making sure he doesn’t crush the note.

They’re panting slightly, from having to run up and down the whole house after him, but they smile brightly when he meets their eyes. “Seriously man, slow down for us weaker beings yeah?”

Then Mammon does something he rarely does. He makes the first move. He shoots forward to envelope them in a hug. They yelp at the sudden movement but immediately fold their arms around him.

They’re almost the same height, something Eliza loves to hold over him, so it’s easy for them to shift back and press a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I love you.”

That just makes him sniff harder and burrow further into their shoulder, “Said that twice already,” he mumbles between hiccuping little sobs.

“Dunno what to tell you, Mammon but I love you a whole lot. Just once won’t work”

“… l - love ya too dummy…”

“There’s one more riddle.”

The last one simply says “Happy Birthday, Mammon.”

“What’s the gift?” He asks, looking around his room where the last riddle had led them.

The click of the lock and the wicked look on their face says it all.

_*If you think the notes were cheesy Eliza absolutely cringed while writing them and had to take breaks to go scream in their pillow because of how sappy they were, but Mammon liked this kind of cheesy and it doesn’t mean they weren’t 100% sincere.*_

* * *

For Levi they hunt down Simeon, trailing after him begging, negotiating and making deals.

“I-is this - this isn’t - h-how - there isn’t any - ELIZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” He launches himself at them, still holding the little book. “I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ELIZA! I - ” He pauses, seeming to finally register his words and jumping away, hand flying to cover his flaming face “I! That doesn’t mean! I didn’t mean it like -”

“Love you too,” they say easily.

And that has Levi blushing even more and trying to hide his face while mumbling something about ‘normies’.

“Do you like it?”

“LIKE IT!? How’d you get it! This! This isn’t even supposed to exist!”

“Ah I spoke to Simeon, he wrote it just for your birthday. They’re only a collection of short stories though.”

“FOR MY BIRTHDAY!? A LIMITED EDITION!? NO! NOT EVEN A LIMITED EDITION, AN IMPOSSIBLE ONE THAT SHOULDN’T EVEN EXIST!”

“…happy birthday Levi?”

“I LOVE YOU!”

“Love you too.”

* * *

For Satan Eliza follows both Diavolo and Lucifer around, once again begging, pleading and bargaining. Diavolo agrees pretty quickly, it’s Lucifer they take a week to convince

“Where are we going exactly?”

“You’ll see.”

“And how exactly did you manage to convince them to let us into the human world?”

“Uhm..”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

He chuckles softly, gently bumping them with his elbow he asks, “At least tell me where we are.”

“Well this is where my mother was from. She was the one who was Lilith’s descendant.”

“It’s not the same as where you lived?”

Eliza flushes at his use of the past tense. “Nope. It’s funny though… ”

“What is?”

“The first people who lived, the natives, the name of their clan translated to 'Demon’. They even had a Demon King. Ah, not sure how much of that is actual history and how much has been twisted through time but. It’s an odd little coincidence don’t you think?”

“Amid the action and reaction of so dense a swarm of humanity, every possible combination of events may be expected to take place, and many a little problem will be presented which may be striking and bizarre…”

“Don’t quote your detective at me.”

Satan laughs. “What happened to them? In your history?”

“Well it’s a bit of a long story, it’s not exactly a fair one either.”

“History so rarely is. It’s always told through the mouths of the survivors, _the_ _winners_ , it rarely gets a chance to be fair, to be anything more than fiction peppered with fact.” His eyes are fixed firmly on the sky.

Eliza looks up with him, staring at the cloudless blue sky.

He shakes himself out of it with a chuckle, “That doesn’t mean I’m not interested in hearing it. Quite the opposite actually.” He smiles sweetly at them.

Eliza grins back. “I actually managed to get us a few days here. There are lots of ruins all around the country, they’re not from that original clan but they’re still really old and kind of amazing. We won’t be able to visit all of them but it’s still something.”

“It is. Thank you, Eliza. It means a lot that I’d be able to learn something new and that you’re sharing this with me.”

Still grinning they hug him gently.

He wraps his arms around them

“Is this the part where you wish me?”

“It is. Happy Birthday, Satan.”

* _Anyway this is part of our actual history and even though I haven’t really decided where Eliza is from this felt fitting? The detective quote is taken straight from Sherlock Holmes*_

* * *

“Elizaaa~ This is so sweet! Ahh, I love it! I love you!!”

Eliza couldn’t help the soft laugh as Asmo clung on to them, rubbing their cheeks together and enveloping them in the sweet scent of his perfume.

“How did you know I needed this?”

“Well, living with six brothers anyone would need a weekend spa retreat away from them.”

“You’re right, Eliza! You’re so right! They’re the worst and it’s even started to affect my skin! I needed some me time.”

“Well… It’s actually a coupon for two…”

Asmo blinked at them looking down at it and _yes it was a coupon for two_.

“You know, just in case you wanna…” they did a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle that had him giggling.

“Well then, Dear. How about a weekend spa treatment with me? Hmm?”

Eliza blushed, stumbling back and stuttering, “That’s not - I - you know - I’m just - I - ”

He watches them stutter, with an amused smile before he mercifully cuts in “I know you’re set on that idiot brother of mine. Lord knows why, he’s such a mess and I’m much prettier. You know I love you Eliza but you really do have terrible taste.”

At their scowl he giggles, “But you love him, and you look out for him and you make him happy and he does all that for you too. And, well that’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

They’re a bit red again, but they’re smiling at him softly and looking at him with such love in their eyes, it makes a gentle sort of warmth spread through him.

“No, what I meant was not everyone in my family has been driving me crazy recently and you look like you could use a weekend off too. I can tell you embarrassing stories about Mammon from back in the Celestial Realm, if that sweetens the deal? Unless,” now that he thought about it, “that makes you uncomfortable!? Ah! Eliza, I’m so sorry I didn’t even think! I know you don’t like this kind of thing, that’s okay I’ll ask So-”

“No, wait Asmo it’s fine. I don’t mind it, if it’s with you.”

Asmo blinked. The warmth spread. Then he flung himself at them again, “Elizaaaaa, don’t say things like that and expect me not to react!”

They laughed, easily catching him in their arms, “Happy Birthday, Asmo.”

* * *

With Beel and Belphie, Eliza leads them into the attic and locks the door behind them.

“Are you going to kill us here?”

“Haha. Funny.”

Belphie laughed lightly, and Eliza could almost hear Beel’s frown as commonplace as it was when the topic was brought up. Not wanting to keep Beel in any type of discomfort they reached out with that flicker of magic in them and a muttered spell and lit the fairy light like little lamps that hung across the room.

“You’re getting better at that.” Belphie said, eyes on them and looking impressed.

Beel hummed and agreed, looking proud.

“I know.” Their chest puffed out a bit and the twins laughed.

Letting the moment fade they swept their hands, gesturing at the rest of the room. “So what do you think?”

The furniture had all been moved to the sides, the blankets and pillows from the room along with many, many additional ones were all piled strategically on the floor, making a large nest like structure. The outer structure of the nest was lined with various boxes and packets of different kinds of snacks and drinks. On the wooden floor in front of the nest was a large cake decorated in warm oranges and cool purples.

“I made it!” They said, proudly before deflating a second later “Well Luke made it, he wanted to do something nice for Beel’s birthday but I stood around and licked the raw batter so that counts?… There’s also a handheld vacuum for crumbs.” They gestured at the side.

“It looks good,” Beel said with a nod. “Smells good. I’m hungry.”

Belphie tilted his head, “So your present for us is our sins?”

Eliza bristled, “ _No._ That’s just the setting, next is the accessories.”

“Accessories?” Beel asked softly, still eyeing the cake, only held back by the firm grip that both Eliza and Belphie had on his hands.

“Accessories.” Eliza moved away to a corner, returning while juggling two wrapped gift.

“It’s that manga of Levi’s that you like, it’s the full published series so you don’t need to keep borrowing it.” Turning to Beel, “pyjamas. Large oversized thick and comfy pyjamas. I washed them too so that they would smell nice and wouldn’t be scratchy. So this is your present: A sleepover, cuddled together under the blankets, in large comfortable clothes, eating junk food and reading manga where none of your brothers can interrupt.” Eliza stopped for a breath, their proud smile dimming a bit, “I guess your presents are your sins…”

“No. They’re not.” Beel said firmly. Hands already unbuckling his pants and sliding them down. He changed his clothes quickly with no care for either of his audience who, to his credit, failed to react. He folded the old ones and placed them in a corner while Belphie removed his boots.

“They’re not,” Beel said again looking straight at Eliza, “They’re quality time doing things we love with the people we love, without having to worry about anything else.” He walks up to them, enfolding them in a warm, soft hug. “Thank you, Eliza.”

“Right, right. Our sins are part of it because those are things we enjoy. But they’re not the actual gift. Like you said it’s the settings and accessories that make the actual gift. And that’s spending time together without any of those idiots interrupting us for once.”

“It’s a good gift.” Beel said, as Belphie slid into the hug. Beel lifted them both off their feet as they clung to him.

“Happy Birthday guys,” Eliza said through their laughter.

“Love you,” they both said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> *If you think the notes were cheesy Eliza absolutely cringed while writing them and had to take breaks to go scream in their pillow because of how sappy they were, but Mammon liked this kind of cheesy and it doesn’t mean they weren’t 100% sincere.*
> 
> *Anyway this is part of our actual history and even though I haven’t really decided where Eliza is from this felt fitting?*
> 
> *The detective quote is taken straight from Sherlock Holmes*
> 
> Let me know what you think! Even though all my fics are technically based off my MC it was fun specifically writing something for them and using their name for once


End file.
